Grand bien leur en fasse
by AddictLife
Summary: La frontière entre toi et moi, entre le rêve, le délire et la réalité est si mince … Veuxtu que je te le prouve ? J’ai besoin qu’on m’aime … OneShot. Slash HPLV. Lemon. Cadeau.


Titre: Grand bien lui en fasse

Auteur: Killis

Bêta : Ben … moi o.O

Pairing: HP/LV

**Warning: C'est le cadeau d'anniversaire pour Slashman, mon Bibouille Na moi ! Je t'aime !**

Genre : Romance

Disclamer : Ben tout est à JKR sauf l'intrigue et le cadeau est pour BIBOUILLE !

Résumer : La frontière entre toi et moi, entre le rêve, le délire et la réalité est si mince … Veux-tu que je te le prouve ?

**One-Shot :**

Harry avait passée une journée épuisante. Entre les entraînements pour performer sa magie et son endurance et les séances de mensonges quotidiennes à ses amis, c'était à présent une véritable lassitude qui s'emparait de lui.

En effet, à bientôt 17 ans, le survivant ne pouvait s'empêché de toujours chercher à comprendre le mage noir, grand bien lui en fasse, il avait réussi. Et depuis, plus aucun de ses gestes ne se passaient sans qu'il se dise qu'il faisait fausse route.

Que le désir de justice qu'il avait si souvent ressenti au fond de lui n'était plus ici, le côté lumineux avait déploré nombre de pertes. Au temps de Dumbledore, c'était même des villages entiers qui étaient offerts à la folie destructrice du Lord, alors que celui qu'il avait considéré comme son mentor empêchait tous ses subalternes d'aller en aide à ces gens.

Plus choquant encore, avait été de découvrir pour Harry que le Lord ne tuait pas ces gens, excepté les potentiellement dangereux. Il leur offrait simplement de le rejoindre.

Toutes ses certitudes ayant volées en éclats, il avait alors poussé ses observations plus loin, pour découvrir des choses sur quoi son coeur aurait bien voulut fermé les yeux, mais sa raison lui avait dicté d'absolument savoir ce qu'il en était. Et il l'avait fait. Grand bien lui en fasse.

Ses amis, Hermione et Ron, respectivement intéressés pas la Gloire et l'argent l'avaient profondément déçu.

La petite et si douce Ginny, attirée par sa célébrité, amoureuse avant même de le rencontrer.

L'absurdité de cette relation lui avait sauté à la figure, en même temps qu'une certaine tendance à regarder plus que de mesure la musculature, les mains et les fesses des hommes.

Ensuite, le coup dur avait été d'apprendre que Remus était un mangemort, mais assez bizarrement, cette nouvelle avait été assez facilement digérée par Harry qui ne lui avait pas pardonné, même quand Remus le lui avait demandé, parce qu'à son sens, il n'y avait tout bonnement rien à pardonner.

Traînant les pieds, le jeune homme entra dans sa chambre privée du deuxième étage. Les membre de l'Ordre ayant tenu à ce qu'il passe l'été au château.

Sa chambre, assez paradoxalement était décorée dans de sombres couleurs telles que le noir, le bordeau et le bleu sombre.

Un grand lit à baldaquin prenait place dans la chambre, les rideaux bordeau s'accordaient à la perfection avec la couette noir, imprimée d'un grand signe chinois signifiant le mot " vengeance ". Dès qu'Harry l'avait vu, il avait craqué. Cela reflétait tellement bien ses envies par rapport à cette bande d'hypocrites, le manipulant au gré de leurs besoins.

Mais avaient-ils pensé que peut-être Harry ne voulait pas vivre et se sacrifier pour le monde sorcier, que peut-être il voulait seulement vivre pleinement et uniquement pour lui ?

Soupirant une énième fois, comme chaque soir, le Griffondor alla directement à sa salle de bain, pour se rafraîchir un peu avant d'aller au lit.

L'eau coulant sur ses épaules, somme toute assez carrées (n.Killis : Hey Bibouille, ça c'est vraiment pour toi :D) et sur son torse musclé par le Quiddich et les harassants entraînement, ainsi que sur ses fines jambes fuselées, détendant doucement ses muscles crispés.

Retournant à sa chambre, il enfila un léger pantalon en toile sur ses anches et se glissa dans ses draps.

Il ne lui fallut pas plus de 5 minutes avant qu'il ne s'endorme complètement.

o0o Rêve o0o

Harry se retrouva dans un grand espace vide, il avançait mais ne sentait pas le sol sous ses pieds, ne voyait pas de fond, ni de mur et encore moins de plafond. Tout était noir, ou peut-être était-ce blanc, ça n'avait pas réellement d'existence, ce lieu n'existait pas, si on aurait du lui donner un nom, cela aurait sûrement été " Rien " et, bizarrement " Tout " peut-être aussi pour certain.

Harry ne le savait pas, mais en lui il le sentait.

Il y avait aussi d'autres personnes dans ce rien, tout un tas de personnes.

Un endroit entre le réel et le rêve pensa Harry en continuant de marcher, ou peut-être faisait-il du sur-place ... en tout cas, lui n'aurait pas su le dire, c'était certain.

Par moment un chant d'oiseau lui parvenait aux oreilles, de même que certains cris de souffrances, une légère brise lui soufflait sur le visage de temps à autre et parfois il aurait jurer sentir l'eau lui couler sur les pieds. A d'autre moment, c'était des impressions, des sentiments qui lui parvenaient, tel le bonheur ou l'impatience, et plus il avançait et plus cela semblait devenir triste et ternes, de quelques sentiments négatifs, il s'était soudain vu accablé par le désir de vengeance, par la tristesse, le sentiment d'avoir été trahi, l'espoir d'un nouveau jour ou le désespoir que celui-ci ne naisse.

Des pensées aussi, assurément pas les siennes.

Pensées qui l'appelaient quand y prêtait une oreille plus attentive.

«Harry ...»

Celui-ci tourna vivement la tête, ou peut-être était-ce l'endroit lui-même qui avait pivoté, il ne pouvait pas savoir, et grand bien lui en fasse, cela l'aurait sans doute perturbé ou préoccupé plus que de mesure

«Qui est là ? " Interrogea le jeune homme, légèrement méfiant.

«Harry, pourquoi cherches-tu à me fuir ainsi ?»

«Comment le saurais-je ? Je ne vois même pas qui vous êtes.»

«Bien sur que si tu me connait Harry d'ailleurs …»

Mais la voix fut interrompue par un léger tiltement (n.Killis : comprendre "tilt tilt tilt")

o0o Rêve o0o

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il venait de faire un étrange rêve mais en même temps, celui-ci lui avait parut tellement réel qu'il ne savait plus quoi en penser. Il laissa sa main s'abattre sur son insupportable réveil avant de se lever souplement et de se préparer pour sa journée.

Une fois qu'il fut dehors, il se dirigea directement vers la bibliothèque, parce finalement, peut-être n'avait-il pas rêver, et peut-être trouverait-il la signification exacte de ce rien.

En entrant dans la bibliothèque, il avisa rapidement les lieux, pour constater que ceux-ci étaient étrangement vide, ne perdant pas une seule seconde, Harry se dirigea immédiatement vers la réserve. Il parcourut pendant près d'une demi-heure les étagères et finit par s'emparer d'une quinzaines d'ouvrages allant des titres " Morphée, le Dieu Malin des Petits Matins ", "Les rêves des autres ", " Magie noir par l'inconscient " jusqu'au livres intitulés " Voler les rêves de ses adversaires ", " La puissance dues aux rêves" et " Nos mondes parallèles ".

Harry passa la journée à lire divers éléments qui pourraient correspondre avec ce qu'il avait vu cette nuit là, il ne prit pas une seule pause, et finit même par s'endormir sur la page 394 du livre " Nos mondes parallèles ".

_Le néant._

_Monde intermédiaire. Il existe dans les endroits "mixtes", entre l'éveil et le rêve par exemple, entre la vie et l'Eden (Existence prouvée par le Docteur Frilopu en 752)_

_Le néant représente les dualités tel que le bien/le mal, la lumière/les ténèbres, Rien et tout._

_Il est aussi le reflet des pensées, des sentiments des gens passant par là. En effet les passages se font par millions, chaque heure de chaque jour, un bref passage dont l'esprit, et donc votre mémoire, n'aura jamais conscience, le moment précédent votre rêve, votre cauchemars, votre mort ..._

_Le néant englobe la terre entière, et l'espace y étant réduit et le temps décuplé, il est aisé de se déplacé à travers le monde et avoir l'aperçut des pensées présentes dans telle ou telle région, pour autant que vous soyez en son sein plus d'une microseconde théorique (n'existant que dans la théorie, ne pouvant être assimilée par le cerveau)._

_Il s'agit là d'un sort de magie ancienne à haute tension magique et par conséquent extrêmement difficile a maîtrisé. _

_Seul de rare Mage on réussi à le maîtrisé et le mage Serpentard évoquait même la possibilité d'envoyé quelqu'un vous rejoindre dans le néant dans son sommeil, au moment exact où il y basculait._

_La présence trop active de "chose" dans le néant peut se solder par un changement général de l'univers ambiant._

_Le monde prenant apparence selon les personnes habitant le néant, mais une trop grande présence peut également menée à la folie._

_Texte de Elvis Gaunt --- Mage noir du XIXème siècle._

o0oNéant o0o

Harry avait commencé sa lecture sur le Néant avant d'arriver à nouveau ici. Il était donc à présent parfaitement conscient d'où il était, il avait même une vague idée de qui pouvait bien l'y traîné. Car à part lui-même, et ce sans la moindre prétention, il ne voyait personne d'autre que Lord Voldemort qui soit assez puissant pour pouvoir pénétrer dans le Néant.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, ou peut-être que si, mais y réfléchir serait vraiment trop compliqué et ne lui apporterait qu'un effroyable mal de tête, avant que la voix se fasse à nouveau entendre, mais cette fois-ci, ayant déjà une idée de qui cela pouvait bien être, il reconnut instantanément sa voix…

«Bonjour Harry ...»

«Bonjour Tom.»

Evidemment, le mage avait su trouver une supercherie. Il le savait depuis le jour du cimetière, c'était couru d'avance, il finirait bien par retrouver son apparence. Jeune et séduisant. Le Lord n'était très certainement pas idiot, loin da là même, mais Harry devait tout de même avoué qu'il ne voulait absolument pas savoir comment il avait fait pour retrouvé ce corps finement musclés et aux bras puissants, cette taille fine, cette peau de pêche qui avait l'air si douce, ces lèvres charnues et pâles, de même que pour ses long et soyeux cheveux noirs ou ses profonds yeux violets.

«Il m'a été bien plus facile de t'amené ici cette fois-ci il me semble.» Comme le plus jeune ne répondait pas, il poursuivit «Je ne te comprends pas, tu as une telle envie de me rejoindre, tout comme Lupin, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas l'accepté ?»

«C'est pourtant évident, je ne le peux pas, il y a la prophétie, tous ces gens, tout.»

«Mais voyons Harry, les prophéties sont des prédictions_ d'un de tes avenirs possibles_, ils ne déterminent pas une fatalité, mais un des choix les plus probables que tu peux faire. Dumbledore lui-même te l'a dit ! Ce sont nos choix qui font ce que nous sommes, tu as entièrement les possibilités de changer, d'être quelqu'un d'autre, d'être juste la personne que tu veux être.» Expliqua le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une voix douce, pouvant même être confondue avec de la tendresse.

«Oui, sans doutes» concéda-t-il au bout d'un moment de réflexion, «J'aimerais vraiment te voir en dehors du Néant.» lui confia-t-il doucement. «Après tout comment pourrais-je m'unir à toi sans te voir ?» Rajouta-t-il le ton taquin.

«Bien, je te trouverai, pour cela il n'y a aucun problème Harry.» Lui répondit le mage, un léger sourire en coin jouant sur ses lèvres «Maintenant tu ferais mieux de te réveiller, il y a quelqu'un qui joue au percussion devant ta porte, quel manque de politesse d'ailleurs, je te souhaite un bon réveil et dis à bientôt.»

o0o Néant o0o

Harry se retrouva à nouveau dans sa chambre sans avoir eu le temps de répondre, où même de se rendre totalement compte qu'il avait quitté Tom, ça devait être cela l'effet "Néant".

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry qui se pressait vers sa chambre pour aller y chercher son balai dans le but de se défouler, de défouler toute la frustration qu'il accumulait à attendre, se sentit attiré en passant devant la porte des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

Regardant soigneusement autour de lui, il ouvrit la porte et rentra rapidement à l'intérieur.

Une fois dans les toilettes, il ne voyait plus que le lavabo, celui qui gardait l'entrée de La Chambre des Secrets

Loin d'être bête, le jeune homme comprit tout de suite que si ses envies le travaillaient autant, c'était sûrement un des tours du mage. Sa bonne humeur revint immédiatement à cette pensée et c'est avec un fin sourire qu'il siffla à l'entrée de lui cédée le passage avant de se laisser glisser dans le toboggan de pierres qui menait à la tuyauterie de Poudlard.

Il arriva assez rapidement devant l'entrée, celle-ci était grande ouverte, l'appelant vers l'intérieur.

Devant la statue de Salazar se tenait Tom, le Basilic lui n'était plus là et la pièce semblait avoir été nettoyée, sûrement avec un sort quelconque, Harry ne voyait pas du tout le mage en train de passer le chiffon.

«Bienvenu dans La Chambre des Secrets Harry. Même si je dois bien avouer que je sais que tu l'as déjà visitée, malheureusement.» Ironisa le Seigneur des Ténèbres tout en se retournant vers Harry avant de s'approcher de lui à grande enjambées.

Harry avait fort espéré cette rencontre, mais maintenant qu'il y était, il ne savait plus trop comment faire, comment réagir face au Lord, aussi lorsque celui-ci s'arrêta à un pas de lui, Harry fit la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit: lui proposer une poignée de main.

Mais contrairement à ce qu'il s'était attendu, Tom attrapa délicatement sa main avant de porter sa paume à ses lèvres et de l'embrasser délicatement, sans lâcher le jeune brun du regard qui rougit délicieusement sous la caresse.

«Hum … Bonjour Tom.» Répondit maladroitement le jeune éphèbe en détournant quelque peu les yeux, fuyant ceux du Lord.

Un certain malaise s'emparait d'Harry, mais le mage, lui, n'en avait cure et ne faisait qu'observer calmement la personne en face de lui, avant d'interrompre le silence, devenu oppressant pour le plus jeune.

«Alors Harry, je sais que tu veux te … joindre à moi» Commença-t-il un brin moqueur. « Mais j'ignore pour quoi. Et étant plutôt curieux par nature, je dois dire que cela me ferait énormément plaisir que tu m'expliques donc le pourquoi du comment.»

«Hey bien, je suppose que ça doit être mes amis, tous intéressés par l'argent, la gloire, la renommée, finalement aucun n'est vraiment resté avec moi pour ce que je suis, Harry et juste Harry, non ils sont venu parce que j'étais le survivant.» Il cracha le dernier mot comme si celui-ci lui déchirait la gorge «Mais ce qui m'a le plus fait du mal c'est Dumbledore, je lui faisait confiance,» un sanglot noua la gorge du survivant et quelques larmes commençaient à coulées sur ses joues «Je lui faisait confiance et il m'a totalement manipulé! J'ai été un pantin et finalement une arme plus qu'autre chose et j'ai tellement besoin de plus pourtant.» Dit-il se appuyant sa tête sur l'épaule du Lord.

Celui-ci d'abord prit de cour, finit par refermer ses bras autour du jeune brun en lui tapotant maladroitement le dos, dans un signe de réconfort, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci finissent par relevé la tête et l'embrasse du bout de ses lèvres encore tremblantes dans un baiser chaste et innocent, laissant le très respecté mage noir en état de choque, avant de demander d'une toute petite voix.

«S'il te plaît, peux-tu faire semblant de m'aimer? Juste cette fois, juste pour que je sache une fois, pour que je puisse te suivre en croyant faire le bon choix et en n'ayant aucun remords.»

Le Lord noir était des plus ébahit pas la demande d'Harry. Et son appel au secours lui dégivrait doucement le cœur, qu'il avait pourtant cru tellement longtemps disparu, un simple organe vital, qui ne pouvait rien ressentir … Grand bien lui en fasse, il c'était manifestement trompé, comme quasiment à chaque fois que cela portait sur Harry. Alors, pour rassurer ce jeune homme aux puissants et envoûtants yeux émeraude et aux cheveux décoiffés, tels ceux d'un amant sortant de ses ébats, il prit doucement le visage de son ancienne némésis dans le creux de ses mains et l'embrassa le plus doucement qu'il le put.

Harry fut d'abord surpris de l'accord de Tom, mais bien vite il ferma les yeux en soupirant de bonheur pour répondre au baiser et se laisser totalement emportée par la magie du moment.

Il ne fallut pas bien longtemps au Lord avant que lui aussi ne perde le contrôle, ses sens décuplés par le petit brun qui se pressait agréablement sur son corps, lui faisant sentir toute l'étendue de son désir, collé contre sa cuisse.

De timide et à la limite du tendre, le baiser se fit plus précipité et fougueux.

Le Lord prit le petit brun dans ses bras et, tout en continuant à lui martyriser la bouche, le porta dans une petite chambre de la salle.Tout en s'attaquant au lobe de son oreille il le coucha précautionneusement sur le lit et s'assit sur celui-ci à hauteur de ses cuisses. Doucement, presque amoureusement il commença à lécher, suçoter, mordiller les clavicules du brun tout en lui défaisant doucement les boutons de sa chemise, suivant le chemin de ses mains et traçant des sillons brûlants sur les pectoraux du jeune homme, lui suçant ses tétons un à un, faisant gémir de volupté son futur amant, faisant glisser ses mains sur la peau de ses flancs, de ses abdos dans des caresses aériennes qui firent frissonner et gémir le garçon de plus belle.

Puis remontant, il traça de baiser papillons la mâchoire d'Harry avant de venir lui donner un autre baiser langoureux, une de ses mains lui caressant doucement sa joue tandis que l'autre s'amusait à titiller les sens du brun par des caresses plus appuyées sur le haut de ses cuisses, toujours frôlant sons sexe douloureusement dressé, sans jamais en accentué le contact, faisant gémir d'anticipation mêlée de frustration le plus jeune.

Retraçant différentes arabesques sur le corps de son jeune amant, le Lord se mit à lui caresser doucement les bourses tandis que sa bouche se rapprochait de plu en plus de sa virilité où le sang pulsait de plus en plus, la faisant se durcir de l'excitation qu'engendrait ce moment.

Tom se lécha les lèvres devant l'objet de sa convoitise. Puis doucement, une main lui caressant toujours doucement l'intérieur des cuisses alors que l'autre pressait doucement ses bourses, il lécha le membre sur toute sa longueur se délectant du satiné de la peau fragile et de la saveur unique de son amant, faisant encore plus alter son jeune amant et lui arrachant mini cri. Jouant avec les nerfs du brun, il fit de délicats coups de langue sur le gland pourpre du jeune homme qui laissait déjà échappé une goutte de ce liquide nacré que le Tom se dépêcha de cueillir.

Il répéta ses gestes plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne parle.

«Tom … S'il te plaît … Je t'en prie …» Supplia-t-il la respiration haletante et gémissant moitié de frustration moitié de désespoir.

«De quoi donc Harry?» Répondit le Lord en essayant de garder son ton neutre, bien qu'un léger sourire vainqueur flottait à présent sur ses lèvres pâles, et encore plus d'ignorer son désir à lui qui pulsait de plus en plus face au petit brun.

«Sil te plaît … suce-moi!» pria-t-il encore une fois alors que sa phrase se terminait en un cri rauque tandis que Tom avait prit le membre érigé dans sa bouche sans plus de préavis.

Harry commençait déjà à voir les étoiles. Ce que lui faisait Tom était merveilleux, suçant durement son gland pourpre et enroulant sa langue autour de sa verge, tandis que son indexe titillait déjà l'entrée de son anus, rentrant et sortant de quelques centimètres dans un rythme désordonné qui allait le rendre fou. C'était la plus exquise des caresses qu'il avait pu expérimenter jusque là, si bien qu'il ne lui fallut qu'une ou deux minutes avant qu'il ne vienne en plusieurs saccades dans la bouche de son amant qui avala de manière gourmande la preuve de son plaisir.

«Tu es très beau quand tu jouis.» Lui murmura le mage au creux de l'oreille, rentrant un doigt dans l'intimité du jeune homme qui se cambra sou la surprise et effectuant sur son sexe de douces caresses pour endiguée la prochaine douleur.

Le garçon était tellement serré, qu'il se surprenait lui-même à avoir peur de lui faire mal plus que d'habitude avec ses autres amants. Aussi inséra-t-il un deuxième doigts, lui laissant le temps de se relaxer avant qu'un troisième ne vienne les rejoindre et de faire des mouvement de ciseaux ou de bouger un peu plus profondément ses doigts pour bien le préparer, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry n'en ressente plus aucune douleur.

«Arrêtes … Tom … S'il te plaît … prend-moi.» haleta le garçon tout en amorçant un mouvement de hanches, dans une recherche de plus de contacts.

Celui-ci accéda à sa requête et retirant ses doigts, il plaça son membre à l'entrée du jeune homme avant d'entrer en lui d'un coup en un puissant et sec coup de rein qui fit crier le jeune homme qui s'agrippa à ses épaules alors que quelques larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux. Larmes que le mage embrassa doucement, les cueillant du bout des lèvres, faisant ainsi pleuvoir une myriade de baisers papillons sur le jeune homme.

Lorsque la douleur fit suffisamment passées, le Lord entama un lent mouvement de vas et viens avant de toucher ce point si sensible qui fit à nouveau monter le plaisir dans le corps d'Harry qui cria sous la vague de jouissance qui l'avait traversée.

«Recommence … plus fort …» Pria-t-il, alors que le Lord obéissait, comme si cela avait été le signal et qu'il n'avait attendu que cela pour donner de plus puissants et rapides coups de reins, tapant à tous les coups la prostate du jeune homme qui n'était à présent plus que plaisir, râles, suppliques et cris, étouffés par les baisers de son amant qui lui aussi gémissait à présent sans retenues.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Lord sentant sa jouissance proche donna quelques ultimes coups de reins et masturbant plus durement le sexe de son compagnon avant qu'ils ne se répandent simultanément dans un cri commun.

Le lord retomba à côté d'Harry qui vint se blottir dans ses bras, étreinte que Tom raffermi inconsciemment. Ils restèrent quelques minutes dans le silence, reprenant leur souffle avant que le mage noir ne le brise, encore.

«Harry … Veux-tu revenir avec moi au Manoir Jedusort?» questionna-t-il doucement au petit brun.

Celui-ci acquiesça et Tom et Harry disparurent alors dans un doux 'Pop'.

Grand bien leur en fasse, même si pour l'instant, l'in comme l'autre ils ignoraient que dans à peine un mois, Tom serait le premier des deux à avouer à l'autre son amour inconditionné pour celui-ci, qu'une ou deux semaines après, Harry serait présenter à tous les mangemorts comme prince du Lord et que finalement il n'allait plus jamais se quitter, ne donnant ainsi plus aucun sens à la prophétie de la soi-disant voyante, Miss Trealowney.

o0o Fin o0o

Bon, je sais pas trop ce que ça a donné pour tout vous dire.

J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire ça c'est sur,

et personellement je trouve le lémon plus réussi que celui de "The end"

Sinon une revieuw pour ce chapitre unique ce serait vraiment fantstique :D et un tit "Joyeux anniversaire Slashman aussi" :D !

**Sinon, sacher que jeudi je commence à publier ma fic "Bon Petit Diable" dans la section HP/Salzar S. et j'espère que vous serez nombreux à la lire :D, alors, il a dit quoi mon premier OneShot ?**


End file.
